


Rescue

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Gabriel left you after telling you “I love you.” He had been gone for years! Upon his return, Gabriel finds out that that you are on the other side of the rift. Now its time to save you from sickness and danger





	1. Chapter 1

Coda- a concluding event, remark, or section 

“Where is Y/n?”

Gabriel asked looking around the bunker. Sam and Dean both looked down at their feet. They couldn't look the archangel in the eyes. 

“Helllo? Where is my little cupcake?”

Sam and Dean both sighed. 

“She isn't here.”

Gabriel frowned. What did he mean? The last time that Gabriel had seen you; he was leaving you safely with your brothers. Okay, so stately wasn't exactly the word. Gabriel left you behind after a right of love making. What made it worse was it was the night after he said “I love you” the first time. He left you behind so he could go after his enemies. 

“What do you mean?”

Gabriel growled. Dean sighed. 

“She went through the rift with Jack. We haven't been able to get her back. If she's alive...we don't know.” 

Gabriel stood motionless a moment before going ballistic! 

“WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU LET HER GO THROUGH THAT RIFT?! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER SAFE! WHAT PART OF HER HOPING THROUGH THAT RIFT SOUNDS LIKE KEEPING HER SAFE?!” 

Sam slightly jumped at Gabriel's anger. Dean however, held a hand up. 

“Whoa! Wait a minute, Gabriel. You left her! She was devastated! Did you think that she would be okay waking up on morning and you were gone? If you did you are pretty damn stupid. I should kick your ass for what pain you caused her!” 

Gabriel looked down. 

“I just wanted to keep her safe. If I took her with me....Y/n would have been dead. Do you think that I wanted to kill her? Hell no!” 

Rowena looked up from her spell book. 

“Enough lover boy. If you want to save her then you should be going.” 

Lucifer looked up from his place on the floor.

“Awe Gabe. You have feelings for a human. How sweet!'

Gabriel looked back to Rowena. 

“Get that rift going already.”

Meanwhile...

You sat by the fire warming yourself. It had been a long day. Granted there weren't many short ones anymore! A blanket wrapping around your shoulders pulled you from your thoughts. Jack sat down beside you and wrapped the spare end around his shoulders. 

“You looked cold.” 

You smiled huddling closer to Jack before beginning to cough. Jack's expression looked more serious as you had a coughing fit. 

“Its getting cold here quick. I'm worried about the others who don't have a best friend to huddle with.”

Jack smiled. He reached out putting a hand to your forehead.

“Mary is raiding a lot of renaming houses to get warm clothes for the others. I found a coat for you. Its in your tent. You are getting warm.” 

You smiled as Jack healed you. Sadly, you knew you would be getting sick again before long. It seemed to be a constant thing. 

“Why are you so good to me?” 

Jack smiled happily. 

“You're my best friend. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.”

You couldn't help but feel grateful! From the moment that Jack was born he latched onto you and stayed close. You had been the one to comfort him when Dean was being cold and when he was missing his mother. Jack knew you darkest secrets. He knew how you were still heartbroken over Gabriel leaving you. Jack would in turn comfort you through your tears. 

“I'm glad to have you! More than you will ever know.” 

The two of you looked up when someone made the comment about new people arriving in camp. 

“Y/n!” 

Jack said your name fast. Looking up your mouth dropped seeing Sam and Dean. As quickly as possible you stood pulling Jack with you. 

“Sam! Dean!”

You took off to your brothers with Jack taking off behind you. Sam and Dean's mouths dropped when they saw you. The moment that you reached them you were in their arms and were joined by Jack. Dean kissed your head not ever wanting to put you down. 

“Y/n, I have been so worried about you! Are you okay?”

You nodded eagerly. It didn't matter if your hair was a wreck or that you had lost a lot of weight all that mattered was your brothers were with you. 

“I'm fine. Better now.” 

As Dean handed you off to Sam. 

“Y/n?”

Everyone froze the moment that Gabriel said your name. Sam slowly put you down. You stood motionless for a moment before turning to face your lover. There he stood looking just like he did the day he left you....well almost. He looked like he had aged a few years and had been through hell. 

“Gabriel.”

You could barley get his name out before he was in front of you. His eyes looked worried. 

“You okay?”

The pain of the past few years hit you hard. 

“No, Gabe. I'm not okay. Do I look okay? I mean honestly...I look like stomped over crap! You leave me after you tell me that you love me....now you are asking me if I am okay?!!!”

Gabriel's eyes widened as Jack stepped forward. Jack's hands felt nice on your trembling ones. 

“Y/n, its okay. Lets go get you some water.” 

Jack's gentle words immediately calmed you down. You let Jack immediately lead you away while Gabriel stared after you. Dean groaned. 

“See Gabe, I told you. She's upset man.” 

Gabriel quickly turned going in the direction that you had walked off in. 

You stood with your arms wrapped around yourself trying to breathe. 

“Y/n, you are gonna have to talk to me sometime.”

Gabriel's voice was soft, too kind for your liking as you turned to face him. 

“I don't have to do anything. Why are you here?”

Gabriel frowned. 

“To save you!” 

Your anger began to build. He came to save you but it was okay for him to leave you with no explanation. It was okay for him to make love to you and make you feel like you mattered to him before vanishing. He wasn't there the morning that you woke up alone and heartbroken.

“I don't need saving.”

You hissed. Gabriel blinked a few times before looking you over. 

“Yeah, you look just fine for me...NOT! Y/n, you have pneumonia. Not to mention that you are trembling but by all means you are fine.”

You coughed violently. Gabriel's eyebrow raised. 

“Oh really?” 

You sniffed trying not to think about your aching nose. Gabriel held his arms out.

“Come here, sugar. I'm warm and toasty. Y/n, I don't want you to be sick. If you come here and let me take care of you, I'll tell you everything.” 

You stood a moment or two longer before reluctantly walking to you Gabriel letting him pull you into his arms. As soon as his arms closed you remembered how much you loved him holding you. Gabriel's fingers closed on your head and your pneumonia vanished.

“Thanks.”

You said softly. Looking back up at Gabriel, his eyes were almost unreadable. He felt guilty....more guilty then he had about anything else. His hands closed on your cheeks, bringing your face up so he could nuzzle his nose against yours. 

“My sweet, beautiful girl.”

You swallowed trying to hold back the angry tears. When you began to tremble again Gabriel wrapped his wings around you.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?!”

You managed to get out. The archangel smiled. 

“What I should have done a long ass time ago.” 

Gabriel kept you locked in his wings as he told you every detail of what happened of the past few years. You were horrified and furious with yourself for hating him for so long!

“Gabriel, I am so sorry! If I would have known....I would have...”

Gabriel shook his head. 

“You, darling, couldn't have done anything! If you would have tried to go after Asmodeus you would have been killed then I would have that on me forever! I would rather have had you furious at me for the time being then watch you be killed. That is the main reason I jumped through that rift. I want you to come home and maybe we can work this out...”

You stood on your tiptoes pressing a long kiss to his lips. 

“We have worked it out darling. I love you.” 

Gabriel looked relieved as he eased his grip a bit. 

“I love you too.” 

The two of you looked at each other a moment before you reached for his belt. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“Right here in the woods?”

You nodded. 

“Right here, right now. I need something physical.” 

Gabriel smiled. 

“Better idea.” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two of you were back in your tent, which was warm. The archangel gave you a small smile. 

“Don't want you to get twigs and bugs in your hair or get too cold.”

He said with a smile. Gabriel put a hand to your cheek and you were instantly clean and the way that you looked before. Only now you were dressed in a red negligee. 

“Daddy needs some loving.” 

Gabriel said with a smirk. You knew it was awful quick to be hooking up but at the moment you didn't care. After what Gabriel had been through it looks like he needed it as much as you did! All of the finer details could be worked out later. 

You looked down at the outfit Gabriel put you in. This was typical Gabriel behavior. Your breasts were pushed up and almost coming out of the cups. The fabric split in between the cups and flowed down to right to you thighs. 

Gabriel was busy meanwhile admiring his work. The negligee and matching thong was enough to get excitement flowing. He thought instantly about how long it had been since he had made love with you. Now all of the want had built up and was about to explode! 

He pushed off his leather jacket and quickly yanked off the rest of his clothes before getting into the sleeping bag with you. 

“Good thing I made us a little mattress, huh? Fucking on the ground sounds kind of painful, sugar? Not that it would bother me but I don't want to bruise you up too bad.”

You twirled you finger in his hair as Gabriel got on top of you. 

“Kind of odd seeing you taking your clothes of the human way.”

Gabriel looked down. 

“Uh, sugar, my grace isn't 100% I need to recharge all the way. I couldn't resist putting you in this outfit and making you healthy.”

He said innocently as he cupped your breasts. Pulling him into a kiss, you sucked on Gabriel's bottom lip. 

“I'll take care of you now.”

You whispered lovingly.

“We'll get you recharged angel.” 

Gabriel groaned as he unzipped the sleeping bag.

“I can't move in this thing.”

He returned to his position and began to rock his cock against your panty clad pussy. You whimpered raising your hips to meet his thrusts. In the beginning you were worried about people hearing your love making. Now you didn't give two shits! All you wanted was Gabriel's cock inside of you. The two of you had seven years worth of love making to make up for. 

Gabriel pulled the cups of the negligee down enough to get your breasts out. He cupped the in his hands before tweaking your nipples. Gabriel's mouth was on you in second as he started tugging at the thong. It took all of two yanks for them to come ripping off. 

“Enough playing. I need you.”

Gabriel said calmly as he aligned himself at your entrance. You whimpered the moment that he pushed in. Your unused body was screaming at the intrusion Had it been years ago you wouldn't have felt so much awkwardness. You, apparently, had forgotten how big the archangel actually was.

“Hang on, precious.”

He groaned into your hair. Gabriel tried to swallow the urge to come right away! Sure he had messed around with some women when away from you, and that would be a discussion for another time, but none of them was like his girl.

You, meanwhile, pushed Gabriel on his back and quickly took your place on top of him. Gabriel's eyes rolled back in his head as he wrapped his hands around your hips. 

“Fuck me, princess.” 

That's all it took from him to get you moving on him! Between Gabriel's hands guiding you and you bounding on his cock it didn't take long for the two of you to be coming hard. 

“Well damn. That is the way to make up.” 

Gabriel said with a smile as he wrapped you up in his arms. Snuggling as close as possible you breathed his scent in. 

“Sleep, sugar. We'll talk tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes fluttered open the next morning. The previous night with Gabriel was probably just a dream. You didn't want to open your eyes! There had been many dreams like this and every time you felt awful the next morning! This time was different, however. A warm arm and what felt like a wing was thrown over you. This time it was real!

You quickly turned seeing Gabriel laying right behind you. His eyes were closed and he was lightly snoring. Gabriel had to be a half power for sure! In the years that the two of you had been together off and on, you had never seen him sleep! He joined you in bed almost every night but sleep? Nah! 

As quietly as possible you reached over placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Gabriel's eye fluttered open as the contact. He smiled immediately seeing you looking like the girl that he had fallen in love with. You didn't look like a war torn solider instead you lay wrapped in his wings with bed ravaged hair. 

“I didn't mean to wake you up.” 

You whispered. The last thing that you wanted was for anyone near by to overhear your tender moment with your lover. 

“Guess that shows how weak I am right now, eh?”

Gabriel commented with a smile. You rolled your eyes and ran you fingertips over the edge of his wings. Gabriel whimpered before pulling you into a kiss. 

“And that is how you turn me into playdoh.”

He said against your lips. This had been the first time that he had actually shown you his wings and he sure as hell didn't disappoint!

“We can have some fun with this.”

You said softly. Gabriel whimpered and began to rock his hips against you. 

“Sugar!!”

He whined in almost a childlike pleading voice. You pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose before slowly sitting up.

“We can play later. I have a lot to do today.”

You slowly got out of bed and began to pull you abandoned jean on. Gabriel lay back for a few moments before doing the same. 

“How long will it take until you are recharged?”

You asked quietly as Gabriel pulled on his leather jacket. He shrugged. 

“Not sure, peach. Guess we shall wait and see. I can do somethings that I used to. Guess is kind of lame to have an archangel for a boyfriend that can't do anything.”

You frowned. This really was a self conscious moment for Gabriel and you were shocked. Gabriel was always confident! If there was someone who never showed a smudge of self doubt it was Gabriel. 

“It doesn't matter. I have you and your here...that's what I need.”

Gabriel half smiled. He was quiet for a few moments before walking over and pulling you into his arms. The two of you stood silently just enjoying the feeling of your bodies pushed together. You had been convinced that you would never see Gabriel again. The morning that you had woken up to find him gone everything felt pointless. 

What you didn't know Gabriel had felt the same way! Even though he hadn't said it, he regretted his decision. He should have never been that afraid after saying that he loved you. You had said it back! You had all but burst into tears when he said those three words! At the same time he knew it would be reckless to take you with him to take out Loki and his sons. You would be hurt and he would be too trying to keep you safe.

“Good enough for me.” 

He replied softly. You slowly pulled away. If you didn't the two of you could have stood there all day locked in each others arms. 

Walking out in to the chilly morning air, Gabriel kept right with you. He could hover right over you all he wanted now and you wouldn't give a damn! Had Gabriel never left and you had been together the whole time you would have told him to take a pill.

“There you are.”

You turned seeing Sam and Dean sitting with Bobby. Smiling, you walked over to your brothers sitting down. 

“Sorry, I was busy.”

You gave Gabriel a smirk as the archangel turned and was looking around the camp innocently. Dean held up a hand as he downed some of his coffee.

“Don't ask. Don't tell!”

The next few hours were rather eventful. You had followed Cas and Dean around as they tried to do whatever they could to prevent Jack from speaking to Lucifer. As much as you hated to admit it, they were right! You didn't like the idea of Jack speaking to his father either! The last thing that you wanted was for Lucifer to hurt Jack in some way. However, you understood Jack's curiosity 100%! 

Jack reminded you of yourself at the age of 11. When John had found out about Adam and yourself, you were more than curious. You wanted to know your dad and older brothers while Adam wanted to stay with your mom. 

You sighed at the thought of Adam. You moving in with John and taking his last name caused a rift between the two of you that was never healed! When Adam and your mother died, all hope was lost! 

“Dean, Cas please. Let me talk to him.” 

Both turned to you with matching frowns. 

“Fine, good luck to you!”

Dean snapped before stalking off. This was your typical big brother! You turned seeing Lucifer and Jack looking up at you with matching innocent expression. Jack was looking at you like he normally did. Lucifer, meanwhile, was already annoying you. 

Lucifer smiled. 

“So you must be Y/n?”

You nodded.

“Yea, that would be me.” 

You said sarcastically. Lucifer grinned, his eyes full of mirth. He stood looking you over with a smile. 

“So you are the girl that has my hot mess of a brother wrapped around her little finger! Good to see that you trust Gabe after he ran off from you to shack up with porn stars.” 

You froze. 

“Excuse me?”

You snarled. Immediate rage was building. You should have let it bother you! This was what Lucifer would want! Lucifer smirked again. 

“Well what do you think that Gabriel was doing girly? After he let those three little words slip he knew that you were about to be all over him like white on rice! I think you know that being tied down isn't Gabe's style. Sure, your pretty and all but just you....nah!” 

Jack looked up at Lucifer a little annoyed too.

“I don't think that is accurate. Gabriel really loves her. I can sense his feelings.” 

Lucifer turned to his son with a bemused smile.

“Son, just because you love someone doesn't mean that you have to be with them. I mean look at exhibit A here.”

Lucifer motioned to you with an outstretched hand. You pressed your lips together as you considered Lucifer's words. As much as you hated to admit it the bastard was right! You could definitely love someone and not be with them. Your mother and father were the perfect example in your life! Your mother had gone to her grave loving John Winchester. You knew, however, that she would have never taken him back if she was presented the opportunity.

You stood a moment longer before walking off. There was no way that you could stand around and listen to Lucifer telling Jack all about how love worked. You would have to correct that damage soon enough and that was the last thing that you were looking forward too! Maybe you could get Cas to fix that one right up! 

Walking back to where Gabriel sat with Sam and Dean, you didn't even look up. You were so internally upset that you didn't know what to say to him! If you said anything, knowing yourself, it would come out in a barrage of expletives. 

“Y/n?”

Dean's voice was calm. Your eldest brother knew the moment that something was wrong with you. Dean always knew before anyone! Sure, Sam would catch on quick enough but it was always Dean that came after you first. 

When Bobby stepped out of the shadows you looked up at him with a frown.

“Where is Ketch?”

Bobby shrugged.

“Still hasn't got back.” 

You nodded before reaching back into the back of your jeans making sure that your angel blade and gun were safely in grabbing distance. 

“I think its time to go look for him. Dean get your ass over here.”

You snapped. Bobby raised an eyebrow knowing immediately how angry you were over something. 

“You're gonna go far kid.”

He said with a proud smile. When you were mad you got stuff done! Dean had sauntered over looking a little worried.

“What's wrong?” 

You motioned to the woods with your head. 

“I have to go find Ketch. His ass has been out there too long” 

“Um...okay. I'm down.”

You turned walking right into Gabriel. Fighting the urge to punch him in the chest, you turned and walked around. The archangel looked confused as to why all of your anger was directed at him. 

“Y/n hold on!” 

He said calmly. You turned. 

“Let me go Gabriel.”

You said in a low voice. Gabriel frowned. 

“What's wrong?”

You stood silently for a moment before letting the flood gates open.

“This is whats wrong Gabriel! Us....is whats wrong! I know the truth as to what you were doing while you were away. Have fun with the porn stars at Monte Carlo?”

Gabriel's face went stoic. He didn't move to say a word instead Sam cut in. 

“Y/n, lets not worry about that right now. There is too much at...”

You held a hand up. 

“And you two knew?! Screw all of you!” 

You turned storming past both of your brothers and your very quiet lover into the woods alone. Sure, it was dumb going off alone but right now alone made better since than being with a bunch of liars!


	3. Chapter 3

It took all of two second for Gabriel to take off after you. It didn't matter to him whether you were mad at him or not. He wasn't about to let you be in the woods alone. If it took him throwing your stubborn ass over his shoulder and dragging you back he would. 

As he stalked through the woods, Gabriel knew that he was in deep. He never planned for you to find out what he was doing in his time away. How was Gabriel supposed to tell you that every time he slept with someone else it was your face that he saw? Would that even matter to you? From the way that you stormed off he guessed that would be a huge hell no! Gabriel sighed. There would be no way that you would buy his excuse of “leaving to protect you.” Hell, he didn't even buy it himself. Of course you would have been in danger being with him but he could have protected you. 

If he had just stayed with you, Gabriel probably would have never been in “hell jail.” He would have been with you and healthy...a complete archangel. Gabriel wouldn't be following you out into the woods. 

Gabriel froze the moment that he saw your back. 

“Y/n, don't you think about running.”

You held a hand up signaling for him to hush. As Gabriel approached he saw why you shushed him. The body of a young woman lay directly in front of you. Gabriel glanced at the expression on your face before stepping closer. 

“Who is she?”

You shrugged.

“I have no idea. I've never seen her before. Looks like her neck has been broken. I don't see any blood. Doesn't mean that she hasn't shed any though.” 

You slowly knelt down beside the girl and gently turned her face toward yours. Her face was set in an expression of sheer terror. Reaching out, you closed her eyes before continuing your examination. You thanked Sam for persuading you to stay in college as long as you did. 

Sam wanted you to be a doctor. One collegiate success in the Winchester would be a win for him! When you dropped out a year before your degree was done, you knew that he was disappointed but you wanted to help your brother's hunt. College never felt right for you anyway.

“Any idea what happened to her?

Gabriel's voice pulled you from your thoughts. You turned, still furious, and looked at him. Gabriel looked at you with those puppy eyes that typically won you over. Today however, luck wasn't in the archangel's favor. It didn't matter how good looking he was or how thankful you were to see him. Everything was different now! Just knowing that he lied to you was enough to send you into a tailspin of epic emotional turmoil. Had he lied to you about everything? Did he actually love you or was he seeing hookers behind your back too?

“You're the archangel.” 

“You're the doctor.”

He snapped. You turned back to the girl and slowly lowered her shirt looking for any other signs of trauma. 

“I could do the autopsy here or back at camp.”

Gabriel snarled his nose in disgust. That was the last thing he wanted to see! He wanted to come out here and talk to you. Maybe repair the issue at hand if he was lucky. Not watch you cut on some dead girl that you found! 

“Cut her up?”

You chuckled. Gabriel never was much for the more grotesque sides of your job. If you mentioned anything about the autopsies that you had done or patients that you took care of while working as a nurse; he always looked ill. If an archangel could vomit he would have puked everywhere

“Well do you want to know what is wrong with her or no?”

Gabriel frowned. He knew that you were blocking him and focusing on the situation at hand. 

“Fine, lets get her back to camp.” 

Gabriel walked over hoisting the girl into his arms before looking at you and motioning back to camp.

“We have a long walk back.”

You nodded, knowing what Gabriel's plan was. If he could get you talking then he could quite possible charm you....or so he thought.

“And I am not talking to you.”

Gabriel groaned. 

“You are going to have to at some point.” 

You shook your head and started walking. Gabriel rolled his eyes. He was going to get you to talk to him someway. How the hell was he supposed to apologize if you wouldn't talk to him? Gabriel knew that he had A LOT to apologize for too! Not just the porn stars but his complete and utter deception that he had caused. If he didn't start blabbering you would get frustrated enough to talk to him. Gabriel knew just how to get to you and it was time to start mission “Make Y/n talk to me 6.0” It may have been more than six but Gabriel was counting. 

“Well since you aren't talking to me I'll just have to make conversation. Remember that time you got mad at me and I sent you a howler? Ha, I never thought you were going to talk to me again....well it looks like right now is winning...Maybe we should go find a place to snuggle and watch Harry Potter again?” 

You walked in silence a moment longer before turning and looking at you boyfriend. 

“Its your fault! Its always your fault GABE! I am always chasing after you trying my best to keep up. When I think things are FINALLY going well you vanish. You let me think that Lucifer had killed you! Now I find out that you were with porn stars. I know you can't but put yourself in my shoes. Gabe, my brothers were right. Cas was right. We should have been together. People of different species doesn't have any business in being together.”

Gabriel froze! 

“Sugar, it wasn't to hurt you....”

You shook your head. 

“Gabe, please...just let me go.”

You quickly turned and walked off without another word leaving Gabriel alone with a dead girl in his arms....


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel stood watching you walk off without a word. Looking down at the dead girl he was figured that it would be best to explain this one! You, meanwhile, stalked back to camp vowing to yourself that you wasn't going to love Gabriel again! Lucifer's words were constantly ringing in your ears. They were ringing in your ears when you were looking at that poor dead girl and they still were now. 

“Just because you love someone that doesn't mean that you have to love them.” 

You gave yourself some time in the woods to calm down. If you had gone back to camp this riled up there would be questions and you would have to explain. Nah! You wanted no part of that! Instead, you went and spent some time by a quiet spring. You needed to think anyway. 

Gabriel left after he said that he loved you and went off to be with hookers. Did normal men do that to the woman that they loved? No, they didn't! It didn't matter if Gabriel wasn't human to you. He had been with humans long enough to know how the emotions worked! 

Now the question in your mind was how did you move on? How did you face him in camp every day and no love him? It didn't matter how battle worn and tough you were, if you saw the angel you were going to feel something! However, you were right. Angels and humans didn't belong together. Species shouldn't intermix! You should have listened to Sam, Dean, and Cas when you first started seeing Gabriel. There should have been no crossing that boundary. 

When you walked into camp, Sam and Dean jumped up. Dean reached you first. He cupped your face and gently squeezed your cheeks. He looked delighted when color flowed back into you.

“We've been worried to death.”

“Are you okay?”

Sam asked softly. You shrugged glancing at Gabriel who stood near Jack. His golden eyes were locked on you and the worried expression on his face tore at your heartstrings.

You shrugged and rubbed some of the dirt off of your face before looking back to Dean. 

“Dean, I am sorry.”

Dean frowned looking confused. 

“About what?” 

You motioned to Gabriel with your head. 

“About every dating him. About not listening to you when you and Sam told me not to. When you see Cas be sure to let him know.”

“I'm right here.”

You turned to face the other angel. His face was filled with as much worry as your brothers. If you ever needed a to know if Cas cared about you this was a good one. 

“Cas, I should have listened.”

Cas didn't have to see Gabriel's horrified expression to know how upset he was. 

“We were wrong though, Y/n. You should have chosen who you wanted to be with. That wasn't our right to tell you that you were in the wrong.”

You meanwhile, groaned. 

“Cas just stop! Look I only admit that I am wrong like once every 10 years and this is yall's chance to see it so enjoy.” 

Neither Cas, Sam, nor Dean said anything further as you tossed your hair over your shoulder. 

“Jack?”

“Right here!”

You turned seeing Jack walk away from Gabriel and toward you with a smile. At least there was once face that would never let you down! 

“Wanna help me with that autopsy?” 

Jack nodded. 

“I would love to. Does that make me sound morbid?”

You reached out ruffling his hair. 

“Not at all. Come on.” 

Standing in one of the most well lit place in the camp, you stood looking down at the dead girl with sad eyes. You felt bad for her. The poor thing looked scared even in death. 

“Its a shame that she had to go like that.”

Jack said looking down at her. You nodded. 

“A sad lesson Jack. Life isn't fair. It never is.” 

Jack looked up. 

“Y/n can I speak freely?” 

You nodded.

“Of course. You know that you don't have to ask with me.”

Jack smiled. 

“I know. Look Y/n, I think Gabriel knows what he did is wrong. He was distraught when he came back to camp with the dead girl. I thought it was about her first but when I heard him talking to Sam and Dean I learned it was about you. Y/n, we all make mistakes. He could be considered the king of them but he is still my uncle. Won't you hear him out?”

You pressed your lips together and considered Jack's words. He was right with one thing...Gabriel was the king of mistakes. Jack, however, didn't understand the way you were feeling inside though. 

“I don't know Jack.” 

Before Jack could respond Sam and Dean followed by none other than Gabriel walked in. Lucifer quickly popped out from behind him. He looked disgusted seeing all of the girl's organs neatly laid out.

“You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything, right?”

He asked earning a glare from Gabriel. You raised an eyebrow.

“Come lick my fingers clean why don't you?”

Lucifer grinned.

“With pleasure, come here beautiful!”

You quickly took out an angel blade pointing it right at Lucifer making him freeze in his tracks. Gabriel quickly stepped in, silencing his brother with one word.

“Enough!” 

“Well what have you found?” 

Dean asked, still glaring at Lucifer. You rolled your eyes and looked back to the girl, who you were in the process of putting back together. 

“She definitely died from a broken neck. Everything else about her looked perfectly healthy. None of her organs showed any illnesses or reasons to worry. She didn't have any forms of identification. Never thought that I would be seeing Jane Does again.”

“Let's name her Patty. I like Patty better.”

Lucifer said with a smirk. You turned giving him another cold glare.

“Why are you here?” 

Lucifer motioned to Jack. You immediately rolled your eyes trying not to vomit. 

“Lovely. Lucifer make like a tree and leaf I have things to do that doesn't include dealing with your ass.” 

Jack, realizing, that the two of you were never going to get along quickly motioned toward the door and turned to leave with his father. Once they were out of the room you looked to Dean.

“I don't t like that.”

Dean shook his head. 

“None of us do. Want me to help you finish up?”

You shook your head. 

“Nah, I'm finished. I just need to put her good and plentys back in and sew her up. It will take me five minutes. “ 

Dean was relived that you didn't say yes. The last thing that he wanted to do was start putting organs back in a dead body. 

“Well alright then. We'll see you in a bit?” 

You gave you brother a nod. 

“Yeah, later.” 

Sam and Dean walked out quietly. You knew that you wasn't alone. Gabriel hadn't moved a muscle. 

“Y/n, can we talk?”

“I have nothing to say.”

You snapped. Gabriel scoffed.

“Y/n Winchester has nothing to say. I never though that I would see that day! Come on. I know that you have a lot to say.”

You should your head as you finished sewing the dead girl up and put a white sheet over her body. 

“Nope. I owe you nothing and you owe me nothing. Might as well go our own ways. There's the door.” 

Gabriel wanted to yell but he knew that it would pointless. It would probably just push you further from him instead of closer. 

“Y/n, I know that you don't believe me but when I said I love you I meant it.”

You looked up. Trying to consider your words at the moment were difficult. Gabriel didn't see what life was like for you. He didn't see how many nights that you had cried yourself to sleep or hear all of the prayers that you had prayed asking Chuck to bring him back. Gabriel didn't see the look of utter despair the moment that Chuck said it would take “too much” to bring back an archangel. 

“You sure have a funny way of showing it. What is it with you? Saying I love you is code for run like hell apparently. If you want to run don't let me stop you.”

Gabriel groaned. 

“Oh please would you stop?! I ran because I didn't want you to get hurt! Come on Y/n, you know everything I touch ends up getting destroyed. I didn't want you to suffer the same fate.”

You froze looking up. 

“Gabriel anything that got destroyed at your own hands was caused by something that YOU did! I wouldn't have been the same unless you did something stupid. Gabriel I am not arguing with you. The moral of the story is you lied to me then ran off and had a good time with hookers.”

“They were porn stars.”

Gabriel clarified. The expression on your face made Gabriel regret his correction. 

“WELL EXCUSE THE HELL OUT OF ME!”

You screamed. 

“Sugar...”

“No! Don't you sugar me! They were whore no matter what kind. A whore is a whore, Gabriel. You're a whore too! You can't accept your feeling and somehow that is justification to go put your cock in some other chick that means nothing to you! I'm done here!” 

Before Gabriel could get a word out, Dean stepped in looking ready to clobber the archangel himself. 

“Y/n, sorry to cut this short but Cas and I are going after Ketch. Do you want to come?”

You couldn't have been more relived by the sight of your older brother at the moment! 

“I would love to. You will need all the muscle that you can get.” 

Dean meanwhile, looked over at Gabriel.

“Gabe, stay here and keep an eye on the place. Lucifer in particular.”

Gabriel nodded coldly before walking out without another word. 

A bit later...

Gabriel sat keeping an eye on the clearing of the woods while Lucifer stood a few feet behind him looking depressed that he wasn't asked to tag along.

“So I take it that Y/n is pretty pissed at you.” 

Gabriel turned to his brother with livid eyes. 

“Ya think? Its all your fault too! If you would have just kept you big damn mouth shut!” 

Lucifer put a hand over his chest mocking a heart attack.

“Oh that hurt! Jeez Gabe, she would have found out at some point and this would have happened anyway. Better go ahead and get it over with!”

Gabriel stood up trying to hold back his rage. Lucifer really could be a fool! This really was like it was back in heaven! It was Lucifer doing what he thought was best for Gabriel. Even if it was something that caused Gabriel to get in some kind of trouble with their father; Lucifer would say that his reaction was right. 

“Yeah it probably would have but at some later point when we were fucking safe! Not out here in the middle of apocalypse world where I am scared to death that something is going to kill her! We could have worked it out better. Now it is different. I swear Lucifer you are like a cancer that I can't get rid of. Do me a favor, if you care about me at all stay the hell out of my life! Stay away from Y/n too!” 

Gabriel turned stalking off leaving his older brother looking honestly shocked and hurt! The younger archangel didn't care that comparing his brother to cancer was probably a tad harsh. All he card about was trying to find a way to get you to forgive him!


End file.
